Sangre de Familia
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: "¿Quiénes son ellos" Alzó la voz, asegurándose de ser escuchado. "Los gemelos malditos de los Kiryuu" Le contestaron. Pero honestamente, al pequeño purasangre sólo le parecieron terroríficamente hermosos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino.

**N. de la A.: **Hola, Halo, Hello. Maw (?)

¡Antes que nada, sé que soy una malísima persona! Se preguntarán por qué… bueno, aquí la explicación: En el último capítulo de Lazos me demoré muuuuuuuucho en actualizarlo, ya expliqué el porqué, entonces… ¿por qué soy una mala persona? Porque estoy subiendo esto cuando aún no termino mi otro fic e_eu Jaja, bueno, esto lo escribí más para subirme el ánimo que otra cosa, porque me siento realmente fatigada y triste estos últimos días. No sé qué me está pasando, si sho solía ser chévere :'(

Para los que recién me están leyendo, quiero darles la bienvenida a mi particularmente extraña obsesión con invertir roles. En realidad, esta vez iba a escribir algo que el que quiera saber me pregunta y yo veo si os digo xD –ya sabéis, un escritor nunca cuenta sus ideas a quien no lo merezca :)- y de verdad muero por intentar ver cómo me quedan ciertos personajes en ciertos puestos, y ver como incluyo mis OC's y como encajan aquí… *3*

Quiero agradecer (nuevamente) a todas mis lectoras/es hermosas/os de "Lazos", porque sin ellas/os mi mundo sería un poquito menos alegre. Gracias a ustedes por animarme es que estoy aquí nuevamente, escribiendo y dejando mis deberes escolares de lado. A todos ustedes, muchas gracias ~A~ (Sí… sé que no debería estar orgullosa xD)

**Advertencias:** Esto es YAOI, chico x chico, Boys Love, BL, Gays, Homosexuales, gatos (?), etc. ¿Capicci? Así que absténgase de seguir si no gusta de leer tal género.

La pareja principal es Kaname x Zero, ahora que se desvíe el tren a medio camino ya no es mi culpa…

Habrá mucho Ooc según yo, pero no sé =3=~ Mucho lenguaje como viejo de taberna y blah.

**Acotaciones gramaticales: **Los "Flashbacks" están marcados por comillas angulares en negrita (**«**, **»**) mientras que los pensamientos están marcados simplemente por comillas angulares sin negrita (y en _cursiva_).

_Diálogo_: "Sólo tengo pan con queso para nuestra romántica cita" Dijo Kaname, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo. Zero simplemente se acomodó el vestido de sirvienta, sonrojado.

_Pensamientos_: «_Me pregunto si me podré drogar con dulces…_» Se preguntó Yuuki, observando detenidamente la despensa del pequeño bazar.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

«Sigo queriéndote, es fácil de ver  
Pero adivina qué cariño, tú no eres así de bueno para mí.»

**Bittersweet Memories** – Bullet for my valentine.

* * *

"¡Zero-nii!"

Cubrió como pudo sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos mientras corría hacia afuera. El frío de la nieve caló sus huesos, obligándolo a bajar sus brazos para abrazarse a sí mismo.

"¡Zero-nii, la cena está lista!" Llamó una vez más, apenas oyéndose a sí mismo bajo aquella avalancha de viento blanco. Sacudió la nieve de sus hombros tan sólo cubiertos por un frondoso chaleco de lana.

Aún a pesar de que no podía ver nada, supo exactamente que unos ojos iguales a los suyos le observaban desde algún punto, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando unos brazos lo envolvieron, cobijándolo del frío.

"¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? Te vas a enfermar, Ichi." gruñó el mayor de los gemelos, cubriendo a su hermano lo más que podía. Ambos corrieron abrazados hasta el tejado del corredor, refugiándose de la nieve.

"Pero yo quería buscarte como mamá lo hace…" Murmuró Ichiru, tosiendo al mismo instante en que terminó de hablar.

Zero frunció el ceño, disgustado.

"No vuelvas a salir hasta que la tormenta pase. Si mamá no te deja ir al río conmigo porque estás enfermo, me enojaré." El menor asintió, entristecido por el regaño de su hermano. Zero suspiró, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Ichiru para luego besar su frente en un gesto de total hermandad. "Quiero que te mejores y salgamos a jugar juntos… ¿prometes que lo harás?"

Ichiru sonrió ampliamente, enganchando su meñique con el de su gemelo.

"¡Ichiru, no te demores tanto allí fuera y trae a tu hermano!" La voz de una mujer se escuchaba levemente, opacada por la nevazón. Ambos asintieron y Zero jaló de la mano a su hermano, arrastrándolo con él hacia el interior de la casa.

Ichiru sacudía los restos de nieve de sus zapatos, cuando la luz apenas visible de un vehículo frente a la casa llamó su atención. Vio una figura de casi su misma estatura bajar de él con nada más que algo que parecía una bufanda desde aquella distancia sobre los hombros.

Hizo una pequeña visera con sus manos, pensando que funcionaría como en los días de calor, pero no daba resultado. La pequeña figura parecía observarlo y él, en un acto inocente, agitó la mano en su dirección saludándolo alegremente.

"¿Quién es?" Ichiru brincó al sentir la voz de su hermano rozar su oído, Zero simplemente apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro con expresión aburrida. Entonces fue que con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo ver unas enormes gemas carmesíes brillar en la blancura.

Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron de par en par mientras un débil aroma que ya tan bien conocía llegó a sus fosas nasales, activando todas sus alarmas mentales.

Sabía que debía jalar a su hermano tras de sí, enviarle a buscar a sus padres y quedarse protegiendo la entrada con las pocas técnicas de cazador que había aprendido del Maestro, sabía que debía ponerse a la defensiva…

… pero no pudo.

En vez de jalar de su hermano y sacar la cuchilla de su pantalón, lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí, observando detenidamente esos ojos que le parecieron extrañamente inusuales. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan brillantes como esos.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo exactamente se quedaron así, los tres sin moverse un ápice de sus puestos, sólo mirándose de hito en hito.

"… Zero-nii, es un vampiro." Susurró el menor sin despegar los ojos de la lejana figura. Su hermano asintió, sin apartarse de él.

No fue hasta que la sombra se fue que se atrevieron a moverse. Ichiru observó a su hermano sin saber muy bien qué decir, y Zero parecía estar en la misma situación.

Así que simplemente posó su dedo índice sobre sus propios labios, sonriéndole cómplice a Zero, quién también rió.

Era un secreto.

* * *

Takuma pinchó el hombro de su amigo, distrayéndolo. "¿Qué hay allá afuera?" Preguntó curioso al ver como los ojos de Kaname permanecían quietos, observando algo en la distancia.

El pequeño Kuran exigió querer bajarse, siendo obedecido sin dudarlo por parte de los sirvientes de Ichiou, quien aún era su tutor en ese entonces. Los orbes esmeraldas de Takuma observaron al vampiro purasangre con curiosidad, queriendo ver él también.

«_Ah… pero se está tan cálido aquí dentro…_»

Las botas de Kaname golpearon la nieve con un sonido sordo. Tanto él como Takuma no aparentaban más de doce años humanos, pero aún así eso no afectaba en lo absoluto en su jerarquía.

Arrastró sus pies hasta la reja que le separaba del jardín de aquella modesta casa, apoyando su frente en ella. A la distancia podía observar como dos figuras corrían en busca de refugio, encontrándolo debajo de algo que parecía ser un corredor antes de internarse en la casa.

O al menos eso supuso, porque cuando pensó haberlos perdido, unos brillantes e inocentes ojos color lavanda clavaron su mirada en él, dejándolo totalmente estático bajo la tormenta.

Ocurrió en ese momento, cuando vio una mano siendo agitada en el aire a modo de saludo, que creyó que nada le podría parecer más hermoso que aquella mirada llena de pureza y candidez. No al menos hasta que otro par de ojos, idénticos a los primeros, fijaron igualmente su vista en él.

Pero los últimos en vez de mirarlo con la misma curiosidad que los otros, parecían más bien escrutarlo lo más que podían en aquella tormenta, retándolo a acercarse aún más.

Fue recién cuando el suave murmullo de ambas voces conversando llegó a sus oídos, que se percató de un molesto fuego subiendo desde su pecho hasta afianzarse en su garganta. Estaba sediento.

"… ¿Kaname?" La voz de Takuma proveniente de la ventana semi abierta lo sacó de su estupor, logrando distraerlo lo suficiente."Estamos llegando tarde, Kaname. Mi abuelo se enojará."

El vampiro asintió, pero antes de adentrarse en el vehículo, se giró hacia el sirviente su costado y con voz demandante, preguntó:

"¿Quiénes son ellos" Alzó la voz, asegurándose de ser escuchado.

"Los gemelos malditos de los Kiryuu" Le contestaron. Pero honestamente, al pequeño purasangre sólo le parecieron terroríficamente hermosos.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** Por si acaso, esto está basado en un acontecimiento del manga en los últimos capítulos (creo, y me da flojera revisar xD) en donde se ve a Kaname de peque en un auto junto a Takuma, mientras veía sorprendido tanto a Ichiru como a Zero jugando bajo la nieve. Sí, ahí cuando su mente explotó y se convirtió en el maldito desquiciado que les arruinó la vida a los gemelos.

Cuando su plan maquiavélico con Shizuka emprendió vuelo xD

Personalmente esa escena me parece bastante linda, si no fuera porque Yuuki estaba estorbando un poco. (Curiosamente la Yuuki del manga me desagrada en varias ocasiones pero la de mi fic no. Me preguntó qué habrá pasado…)

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, tengo un ataque de nervios! Ya sé que terminó oficialmente VK… ¡Pero no quiero leer el final! Prefiero pensar en que Yuuki logró salvar a Kaname y que al pasar los años, Zero se haya quedado con Yori-chan v Si llegué hasta a soñar con eso.

Perdón al que le he dado algún que otro spoiler si estáis comenzando a leer el manga o si solamente habéis visto el anime. Pero a mí al menos me pasa que cuando leo algún spoiler pequeño pero jugoso (?) me anima a leer aún más *v*

Sin más ni menos me despido con el ánimo mucho mejor comparado con el que empecé. Os quiero ~


	2. Capítulo I: Las mariposas negras también

**N. de la A.:** *Se arrodilla frente a todas* Mil… mil perdones por la demora. En serio TwT (no me explayaré aquí porque ya lo hice abajo –sí, escribí abajo primero xD-)

**Advertencias**: Esto es YAOI, chico x chico, Boys Love, BL, Gays, Homosexuales, gatos (?), etc. ¿Capicci? Así que absténgase de seguir si no gusta de leer tal género.

La pareja principal es Kaname x Zero, ahora que se desvíe el tren a medio camino ya no es mi culpa…

Habrá mucho Ooc según yo, pero no sé =3=~ Mucho lenguaje como viejo de taberna y blah.

**Acotaciones gramaticales**:Los "Flashbacks" están marcados por comillas angulares en negrita («, ») mientras que los pensamientos están marcados simplemente por comillas angulares sin negrita (y en _cursiva_).

_Diálogo_: "Sólo tengo pan con queso para nuestra romántica cita" Dijo Kaname, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo. Zero simplemente se acomodó el vestido de sirvienta, sonrojado.

_Pensamientos_: «_Me pregunto si me podré drogar con dulces…_» Se preguntó Yuuki, observando detenidamente la despensa del pequeño bazar.

* * *

**Capítulo I: Las mariposas negras también lloran.**

_Dime que me escucharás, tu toque es lo que me falta y cuanto más me escondo me doy cuenta… que lentamente te estoy perdiendo_

**Comatose – Skillet.**

* * *

Bostezó, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos. Los ojos amatistas de su hermano siguieron el movimiento, sintiéndose algo frustrado.

"Vete a dormir." Arrugó el entrecejo ante la negativa de su hermano, de haber sido posible, habría saltado de la cama y se lo habría llevado a rastras, pero sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente ni para sostenerse a sí mismo. Ichiru siempre había sido así, pero los últimos años no hacía más que empeorar y empeorar.

Y eso le preocupaba a Zero, _demasiado_.

El mayor de los gemelos se levantó del sillón en el cual había estado durmiendo los últimos dos días desde que su hermano había caído enfermo. Aunque Ichiru nunca lo admitía, admiraba a su hermano cuando hacía ese tipo de sacrificios por él, cuando le demostraba lo mucho que le quería incluso sin decir una palabra, pero aquello ya era mucho y las oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos de su hermano se lo demostraban. Estaba en su límite.

"Hazte a un lado Ichi." Ichiru abrió los ojos sorprendido al principio, esperaba que Zero _por una vez_ obedeciera sus palabras, pero con el empujón que le brindó su hermano, enviándolo al lado de la pared, le demostró que era un caso perdido. Le replicó nuevamente, alzando la voz más de lo necesario, pero Zero simplemente hizo un ademán, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Se acurruco a su lado, apoyando la mejilla sobre la espalda de su débil hermano. "No te dejaré solo, Ichiru, así que no pidas que me vaya…"En sus catorce años, Ichiru había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces esa situación se había repetido y que Zero había pronunciado esas palabras, a las cuales por cierto no podía negarse. No cuando el mayor se aferraba a él tan fuerte como en ese momento.

Ambos ya tenían la edad suficiente para recibir su licencia de cazadores, pero la verdad era que sólo Zero había sido capaz de recibirla; no era como si Ichiru no hubiese querido, no era como si él hubiese deseado enfermar esa temporada. Sus padres siempre temían que cierto nivel de desazón consumiera el pequeño y frágil corazón del menor, llevándolo a odiar a su hermano, quien siempre había sido sano y fuerte. Tal vez Ichiru sí lo había odiado en algún punto de su vida, pero si alguna vez fue así… era que sólo odiaba su debilidad y el hecho de que si la persona que más amaba se encontrara en peligro, él no podría hacer nada para salvarle.

El menor suspiró quedamente, intentando que sus lágrimas se quedaran en el mismo lugar, pero ya fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había empapado la almohada de lágrimas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermano a nivel de su vientre y se apretó aún más a él, queriendo ser reconfortado por el cálido calor que este desprendía. Realmente le dolía saber que era inútil, odiaba no ser más que una carga pesada para Zero. Odiaba no ser fuerte como él.

Pero más odiaba el haber nacido porque, tal vez, Zero habría sido un poquito más feliz sin las cadenas que él ponía sobre su cuello, atándolo a su cuidado.

Con esos pensamientos y al cabo de unos minutos, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Y así quedaron: uno dando la cara hacia la pared, ligeramente sonrojado a causa de la fiebre y el llanto, y el otro, con una mano entrelazada a la de su hermano y con la otra secando los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado.

* * *

Se despertó, totalmente agitado.

Palpó su garganta adolorida, la sentía reseca y el oxígeno apenas pasaba por ella, hiriéndola con su sequedad. Miró hacia todos lados, siendo recibido por nada más que completa oscuridad, una cama vacía a su costado y su arma que reposaba tranquilamente sobre su mesita de noche. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y sus nervios enviaban espasmos por todo su cuerpo, agarrotando sus músculos de paso.

Una vez se hubo calmado, volvió a enterrar su rostro en el mullido almohadón. Llevaba tiempo sin tener esos sueños, sueños que intentaba enterrar en lo más recóndito de su memoria y quemarlos para permanecer lejos de ellos. Zero sabía que eso era imposible de hacer, pero su pobre y destrozado corazón ya no aguantaría demasiado tiempo si seguía conservando ese inútil sentimiento que lo seguía encadenando.

Lanzó las mantas hacia atrás con un rápido movimiento y se quedó tendido ahí, sintiendo su cuerpo ser envuelto por el frío invernal que se colaba por su ventana mal cerrada; su pecho subía y bajaba de manera un tanto exagerada y su frente estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor frío. Intentó levantarse para, por lo menos, mitigar su creciente sed con esas pastillas que el Director le había ofrecido, pero sus piernas parecían no querer responder.

Esperó un par de minutos antes de atrever a moverse nuevamente. El frío suelo envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. En ocasiones como éstas, era una suerte no tener un compañero con quién compartir habitación, porque si se le antojaba una merienda a media noche no sería algo muy conveniente.

Tomó el vaso que descansaba sobre el lavabo y abrió el grifo, hundiendo su rostro bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Él no acostumbraba a disolver las famosas pastillas, pero esa era la única forma de mermar un poco la sed que sentía, de otra forma siempre terminaba devolviéndola. Sólo fueron un par de tragos y el vaso quedó totalmente vacío, un sabor plástico con reminiscencias al de sangre verdadera inundó su paladar, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba esas cosas.

Volvió a su cama con movimientos que le parecieron casi autómatas, sintiendo sus extremidades rígidas a causa de los recientes espasmos y su cabeza parecía dar vueltas; sintió ganas de vomitar, pero al menos era soportable en comparación a los calambres que sufría tiempo antes de comenzar a disolver sus pastillas. La luz de la luna se colaba por su habitación, dándole un aire fantasmal a todo a su alrededor, incluso así mismo. Se quedó contemplándola durante unos minutos, encaminándose hacia el marco de la ventana y apoyando su frente en esta. Sus ojos violáceos se reflejaron en el cristal, mostrándole cuán patético lucía en esos momentos.

Soltó una carcajada, lo que le llevó a toser a causa de la garganta lastimada y se apartó de la ventana.

O al menos lo intentó, porque aunque en realidad no podía verlos, sabía que había un par de ojos borgoña se posaban, impacientes, sobre su figura a través de la ventana. Era ese estúpido chupasangre otra vez.

No sabía por qué, pero se avergonzó de mostrarse semidesnudo frente a la ventana. Instintivamente cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, cubriéndose y sintiéndose como una tonta colegiala enamorada, lo cual le hizo avergonzarse aún más y, de una buena vez, apartarse de la ventana, ligeramente agitado. Volvió a posicionarse sobre la cama con movimientos que le resultaron extremadamente lentos y el colchón crujió bajo su peso, rasgando el largo silencio que siempre encontraba dentro de su habitación. Enredó sus dedos en su húmedo cabello, intentando calmar el molesto y rápido bombeo de su corazón.

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_ No lo sabía. No lo _entendía._

"Estúpido. Maldito seas, Kuran." Murmuró mientras se cubría hasta las orejas con las mantas. Kuran era un verdadero y completo imbécil.

A primera hora de la mañana los pasillos de los dormitorios aún permanecían expeditos, después de todo aún faltaban dos horas para el primer turno de clases, pero eso no le impedía correr a cierta pequeña y enérgica castaña, quien abrazaba fuertemente un paquete entre sus brazos. La razón de que, al fin, se hubiese levantado temprano no era algo muy importante, no para el resto al menos. Pero para ella, era el día más importante de su vida.

Sonrió aún más ampliamente, pensando en qué diría su príncipe azul cuando la viese llegar y le tendiera el pequeño obsequio para él. Su rostro no demoró en enseñar un tierno sonrojo, a la par que sus pies se movían aún más rápido.

Hoy eran exactamente diez años desde que Kaname le había salvado la vida cuando era pequeña y un año desde que había decidido confesar sus sentimientos. Un año desde que era la chica más feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

Su joven corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, produciendo que su respiración comience a sonar algo trabajosa y que algunos mechones de su cabello se pegasen a su frente, los cuales intentaba apartar con sus también calurosas manos; su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta con la cual podía medir cuánto crecía pasado cierto tiempo. Kaname siempre acariciaba su cabello, recalcándole lo mucho que le gustaba, aunque ella jamás le diría que era exactamente por él por quién lo estaba haciendo.

«_"Te quiero."_»

Corto y simple, esas fueron las únicas dos palabras que había necesitado para que su tierno y jamás roto corazón se sobrepusiera a todo y a todos. Yuuki no sabía lo que era el sufrimiento, no había experimentado jamás una herida al corazón y jamás se había sentido ahogar en sus propias lágrimas. Sabía que tal vez ese momento llegaría a como dé lugar; quizás ella estaría algún día en la misma posición en la cual estuvo Zero alguna vez, llegando al punto de querer quebrarse lentamente en sus propias manos. Tal vez no y viviría la vida perfecta y pacífica con la que siempre había soñado.

Yuuki sabía que no era una princesa, pero al menos tenía a un príncipe oscuro que cuidase de ella y le hiciera sentir como tal.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dejó el pequeño paquete sobre el suelo y comenzó a buscar la llave. El despacho del Director era algo que aún le parecía insólitamente ordenado si se tomaba en cuenta la personalidad descuidada de su padre adoptivo, pero aquello le facilitaba aún más la tarea. Buscó entre los diferentes títulos de la variedad de libros que había en la estantería; ella, unos días atrás, había visto uno en específico que le había llamado la atención más que los otros, tanto Zero como ella sabían lo que su padre había sido en tiempos de juventud, por lo que no les resultaba extraño ya reconocer unos cuantos títulos concernientes a la cultura vampírica. Se alzó en puntillas al divisar la tapa de terciopelo roja por sobre su cabeza y jaló el libro, tambaleándose un poco en el proceso.

No era la primera vez que tenía el libro en manos, por lo que rápidamente buscó entre sus delgadas y suaves páginas hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Había una cita que ella misma se había encargado de seleccionar.

Tiró de la etiqueta de la envoltura y garabateó lo mejor que pudo aquella pequeña frase, en realidad ella no había entendido mucho de la lectura que había realizado en su libro, pero no fue necesario leerlo completamente apenas encontró esa frase.

"_El amor sólo puede ser saciado si el hambre del otro es mayor a la de uno mismo."_

Sonrió contenta, al fin después de tantos días de trabajo, había terminado su pequeño obsequio. No había sido fácil para la morena, sobre todo considerando que a sus ojos, nunca podría pagar la deuda que tenía para con el mayor. Al principio, cuando aún pertenecía a la masa de chicas que proclamaban su amor hacia el presidente de la Clase nocturna, Yuuki no podía evitar sentirse un poco ignorada; sabía que, por miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeras, el vampiro poseía un trato especial con ella y que lo demostraba cada vez que podía, ya sea haciéndole mimos cuando la tenía cerca o simplemente regalándole una radiante sonrisa. Todas esas y muchas más cosas hicieron que la frágil humana cayese rendida a sus pies, enamorada total y ciegamente de él, llevándola al punto en que hubo un día que no pudo ocultar mucho más lo que su pobre corazón escondía –o así lo creía ella- y por fin había declarado sus sentimientos hacia el sangre pura. Yuuki no podía ser más feliz.

"Espero que realmente lo aprecies, Kaname-senpai." Musitó, depositando un beso sobre la etiqueta. Guardó el paquete bajo el brazo y salió en dirección a su habitación.

El comienzo las clases no habían sido sido muy productivas, a excepción de la pequeña charla que le había dado Yori-chan acerca de unas zapatillas deportivas que había visto en la tienda en su anterior salida. Economía no era, en absoluto, su fuerte.

Se acomodó en su puesto como pudo, intentando no caer dormida; había estado toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana haciendo los últimos arreglos para su pequeña sorpresa, por lo que se encontraba sumamente feliz a pesar de las inmensas ojeras que había intentado cubrir con corrector. Pero ya no importaba, había valido la pena pasar esas horas en vela.

"Yuuki-chan… pss, ¡Yuuki-chan!" La morena levantó la cabeza de golpe, algo aturdida. Yori le miraba desde el costado, divertida. "No te duermas cuando le entregues tu regalo a senpai. Ya va a ser hora…"

"¡Yori-chan! Es imposible que eso suceda. No creí que pensabas que sería así..." Murmuró de vuelta una avergonzada Yuuki; no había mentido, puesto que sabía que había pasado muchas noches peores, pero cada vez que veía a Kaname su vientre comenzaba a cosquillear y su corazón latía tan rápido que era capaz de olvidarlo todo. Sí, incluso el respirar.

Echó una ojeada hacia atrás, la mayoría de los alumnos parecían concentrados en cualquier otra cosa que no sean las aburridas estadísticas o la monótona voz del profesor. Divisó, entre todos, una cabellera plateada; Zero dormía profundamente, como siempre. Yuuki sonrió, la imagen que el albino reflejaba le enternecía tremendamente.

Pero también le causaba algo de nostalgia: Zero ya no necesitaba su protección, no al menos de la manera en que lo necesitaba cuando apenas era un niño con el corazón hecho trizas y totalmente solitario. Yuuki recordaba perfectamente todas las peripecias por las que había tenido que pasar con el chico, cuantas veces había debido cuidar de él o simplemente quedarse a su lado, abrazando en silencio. No, él era un chico fuerte, mucho más que cualquiera que haya conocido, ella incluida. Lanzó un suspiro al aire, sintiéndose un poquito más sola.

Al tocar la campana, ya toda la clase se encontraba fuera, a excepción de Yuuki quien observaba detenidamente el paquete.

¿Le gustaría? No lo sabría hasta intentarlo, ¿Pero qué pasaba si no era de su agrado? Sabía que Kaname lo recibiría de todas formas, como todos los regalos de las otras chicas que al final, terminaban siendo eliminados a manos de Seiren. Ella aún no se sabía lo suficientemente especial. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no, ella _era_ especial, el vampiro se lo repetía y demostraba siempre que podía, ya sea abrazándola un poco más de tiempo del debido o simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa a ella entre las miles de muchachas a su alrededor. Paró de pensar en eso, debía darse prisa.

Cuando salió del aula lo primero que vio fue a Zero caminar apresuradamente hacia el final del pasillo para perderse tras éste. Pensó en llamarlo para avisar que demoraría un rato en comenzar su turno, pero supuso que ya lo sabía. Él siempre sabía lo que Yuuki hacía, siempre. Sin más retraso, arrastró sus pies rápidamente en dirección contraria a la del prefecto; ya sabía donde debía ir y esperaba que su vampiro la acompañase, no por nada habían fijado el patio trasero de la escuela como punto de encuentro.

Detuvo su ritmo apenas divisó las primeras rosas que daban a la entrada, a Kaname siempre le habían gustado y era justamente por eso que ella había decidido concretar ahí justamente.

"¿Kaname-senpai?" Preguntó tímidamente, sabía que con el vampiro no era necesario levantar la voz ya que incluso antes de que le llamara se encontraba a su lado; pero él aún no había llegado. Buscó un poco más y no fue hasta que comenzaron a pasar los minutos que realmente comenzó a preocuparse, el vampiro por muy ocupado que estuviese nunca le había hecho esperar siquiera, más bien siempre era al revés. Frunció el ceño, no quería ir al Dormitorio de la Luna si así tenía que ver a Hanabusa Aido, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Ajustó a Artemis y la cubrió con su falda, ya conocía de sobra el temperamento y los gustos del noble y que, por mucho que lo evitara, siempre terminaba encontrándose con él. No le gustaba para nada.

Caminó un tramo que daba directo a la entrada que alguna vez Kaname le había enseñado y saltó la pequeña reja que dividía el pequeño jardín con el recinto y no paró hasta llegar a la pequeña puerta de atrás. Posó su mano sobre la perilla y un molesto cosquilleo la detuvo, ¡ese no era momento de avergonzarse! Sacudió la cabeza firmemente y entró.

Un humo frío, casi congelado entumeció sus manos y la punta de sus cabellos, parpadeó un par de veces intentando ver a través de él; ya sabía lo que había ahí y honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de ver una habitación llena de maquinarias y bolsas de sangre congeladas. No por nada no había querido aceptar la oferta de su padre de saber cuál era el procedimiento para las famosas pastillas. La habitación no era muy grande, por lo que no demoró mucho en encontrar la puerta y salir de ahí de una buena vez. Cerró bien la puerta y luego frotó sus manos, si se quedaba ahí un instante más…

"¿Yuuki-chan?" La voz suave de Takuma hizo brincar a la morena del puro susto y el noble sonrió, apenado. "Lo siento, no quería asustarte."

"S-sí… está bien. Estoy bien."

El vampiro la miró, dudando por unos segundos de qué debía decirle.

"Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte. Verás, estos días han estado un poco agitados para Kaname y… dijo que lo sentía, pero no quería que le vieses tan _arruinado_." Tragó saliva en cuanto la chica posó sus ojos sobre él. Esperaba haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente.

"Imposible, él siempre está perfecto." Masculló de vuelta, algo preocupada. Notaba un poco la distancia que el sangre pura tenía con ella pero… ¿tanto así era? "Ichijou-san… yo realmente quiero verlo. Aunque sea dormido, sólo un momento…"

"No." Yuuki pestañeó sorprendida, no esperaba recibir una rotunda negación por parte de Takuma. "Ahora vete, por favor. No querrás que Kaname se preocupe por ti ¿o sí?" La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de responderle al vampiro y se dejó guiar por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la sal de invitados en la que tantas veces había estado.

Después de que el noble se hubiese despedido, confiado en que la joven obedecería si era por el bien de Kaname, Yuuki se quedó parada frente a la entrada de esa especie de mansión, dudando acerca de si debía irse o no. También podía esperar ya que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo, pero si se quedaba ahí lo más probable es que se encontraría con el vampiro menos deseado y realmente quería evitarlo, pero si se iba…

No. Ella había venido a hacer una cosa, no le importaba si no lo veía ya que al menos le habría dejado su pequeño obsequio. No le importaba tanto ver su reacción, sólo quería que sus esfuerzos valieran la pena y no sería lo mismo si lo entregase otro día.

Era _su_ aniversario. Debía hacerlo.

Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió escaleras arriba intentando no tropezar en cada paso que daba. El edificio era grande, con varios pasillos y escaleras casi todo ideado para que se pierda, pero ya sabía exactamente qué camino tomar. Al llegar al tope de la escalera dobló a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, para subir una escalera nuevamente. No se detuvo a ver el impresionante decorado que siempre había llamado su atención ya que iba con demasiadas prisas.

Prisas que tal vez le harían arrepentirse por abrir _esa_ puerta tan rápidamente. Prisas por no haber escuchado debidamente a Takuma. Prisas por no haber retenido a Zero durante un poco más de tiempo luego de clases.

Prisas que no le permitieron ver a tiempo la escena más gloriosa que jamás debió ver y que le hicieron retroceder y caer, soltando un inaudible y tímido "_perdón_", sin siquiera haber notado que había aplastado su regalo en la caída.

Ahí, en el otro extremo de la habitación, habían dos cuerpos, uno tendido sobre el otro. Dos cuerpos que parecían encajar perfectamente bien, tan bien que no pudo quitar sus ojos de ellos, a pesar de que el olor a sangre se encontraba impregnado en el lugar, haciéndola ser consciente del acto maldito que se estaba llevando a cabo. Era perfecto, pero su corazón dolía.

Los ojos rubíes de Kaname se depositaron sobre su escuálida persona, mientras que con una de sus manos sujetaba firmemente la corbata carmesí del prefecto y con la otra jalaba del cabello de éste, quien permanecía con el rostro enterrado entre el hueco de su cuello.

_Feliz aniversario, mi amada Yuuki._

* * *

**N. de la A.: **Estoy… ¡Estoy tan malditamente feliz! Al fin terminé este capítulo (el de Lazos va en camino) y mis clases se acabaron ¡a-ca-ba-ron! Nada puede ser más perfecto en este momento xD

Lo lamento por todas vosotras que esperasteis a por este mísero capítulo. Pido mil disculpas, pero la verdad es que mis notas se habían ido al traste y auto castigué, porque también sabía que si me ponía a escribir, no haría más que decepcionarlas con mi humor tan especial por aquellos días. Quiero decirles también que me leí el final xD Lloré, mucho. Aún me sigo preguntando porqué Zero tuvo que morir… pero el trío-abrazo lo valió xD

Responderé a todos los reviews hermosos que me habéis enviado. Espero que esto funcione y que sigáis apoyándome aún a pesar de las cosas, porque intentaré hacerlo mejor por ustedes.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
